


Realization

by spaceboytsukki



Series: KuroKen Month [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, KuroKen Month, M/M, Rain, Realization, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka kuroo realizing something very important, can you guess what it was????, kuroo's a dork, literally my teeth hurt, pure fluff, there needs to be more fluff in this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like any other day when Kuroo and Kenma didn't have practice. They were holed up in Kenma's room. Kenma was playing video games and Kuroo tossing a volleyball up and down. That was normal for them. Except today, Kuroo was wondering why he hadn't realized how cute his best friend was till this exact moment.</p><p>(I suck at summaries as usual. This is for Kuroken month, June 1-4: Firsts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of "realization of feelings" lately. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!! I think it turned out really cute and Kuroo is such a freaking dork.
> 
> Comment and kudo and bookmark and stuff if you like it!

It was like any other day that the two of them didn't have practice. Kuroo and Kenma were seated on Kenma's bed, the sound of rain and Kenma's handheld game were the only noises to be heard. Kuroo was sprawled out on the bed, tossing a volleyball up and down. Next to him, Kenma sat Indian style with a look of concentration on his face.

Kuroo caught the ball one last time and held it to his chest, before turning to look at Kenma. Blond hair was falling into his eyes and his tongue peeked out just a tiny bit. God, that was cute, Kuroo thought. He froze and blinked a few times, shocked by his own thoughts. He'd just called Kenma cute. Kuroo pulled himself into a sitting position, his back leaning against the wall and shoulder only inches from Kenma's. 

His eyes scanned over Kenma's features in further inspection. His dyed blond hair with the black roots starting to grow in, the way his ears peeked out from underneath the messy mop of blond, the way his eyes squinted. Cute. Kenma was cute. Not just cute, _really cute_. Was Kuroo just noticing now that his best friend was freaking adorable? He hummed quietly and glanced over Kenma's shoulder to see what he was playing.

He's small, too, Kuroo thought randomly. He shouldn't be thinking this, but god, his best friend would fit perfectly under his chin. Or in his lap. Kuroo let out a startled noise at the thought. Now that he'd acknowledged Kenma's cuteness it was like the thoughts wouldn't stop. Kenma glanced at him when he heard the noise, making eye contact for a millisecond before going back to his game.

Now that he looked more, Kenma's eyes were a really pretty shade of- Kuroo cut his thoughts off. Was he really attracted to his best friend? Kenma let out a frustrated noise as he died in the game and Kuroo realized he _totally_ was. Kuroo was totally attracted to his best friend. The sound he'd just made was so innocent and adorable and the way Kenma's face scrunched, it was adorable. 

Kuroo sighed, frustrated with himself. Maybe it was raging teenage hormones? He knew he liked boys, always had, but he hadn't thought of Kenma this way until this very moment. Yea, he was a little protective of the setter because people always had thought it'd be fun to pick on the kid who wasn't extremely popular or sociable. Even some of his teammates had commented negatively on Kenma's ability, which was stupid because Kenma's the most important part of the team and Kuroo had promotly pointed that out to those stupid brats. 

And yea, Kuroo didn't like when some guys talked to Kenma or even some girls for that matter-Oh.

Oh god, Kuroo had liked Kenma without realizing it for a while. Kuroo groaned and leaned his head on Kenma's shoulder, something he did often when he was stressed or annoyed. Kenma looked up, head tilted in confusion. Oh god, he looked adorable like that. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to look at him.

"Nope. No. Not gonna do it. I'm so stupid. Jesus Christ." Kuroo mumbled. He felt Kenma shift underneath his head and for a second thought he was going to move away from him. However, Kenma did the exact opposite, he shifted closer. Kuroo let out a whine. He had kind of wanted him to move away so he wouldn't be so damn tempted.

"What are you grumbling about, Kuro?" Kenma questioned and Kuroo let out another groan and nuzzled his face into Kenma's shoulder. He waited patiently for Kenma to tell him to screw off. Kuroo was  _nuzzling_ him for gods sake. He wouldn't be surprised if he was shoved off the bed. But Kenma was warm and he smelled nice and it'd totally be worth it. Kuroo could definitely get used to being this close to Kenma. "What's wrong?" The concern in Kenma's voice made Kuroo want to kiss him silly. How would Kenma react to that, he wondered. Kuroo nudged the side of Kenma's neck with his nose by accident and felt him tense. "I paused my game, so there better be something wrong." Kenma complained. Kuroo sighed and peeled his eyes open.

Kenma's head was turned away from him, giving him a nice view of his neck and jaw and Kuroo felt the urge to kiss the junction where they met. He nudged Kenma again, looking for any type of reaction. To his surprise, he recieved one and it was quite a nice one. Kenma let out a shaky breath, barely even audible but Kuroo caught it. What if Kenma liked him back? He didn't even know if Kenma was into guys. How did he not know something so important? He was a horrible friend! Kuroo sighed and he felt Kenma shiver. 

"Kuro, what are you doing?" Kenma asked and Kuroo noticed how his voice wavered just a tiny bit. At that, Kuroo lost his control. He leaned forward so his nose brushed against the shell of Kenma's ear. Kenma's hair tickled his nose and a small smile tugged at his lips at the sensation. Kenma's breathing was shaky and Kuroo wondered if he was blushing. 

"Kenma, I have something to tell you." Kuroo muttered, he didn't know why he was being so quiet.

"What is it, Kuro?" Kenma grumbled, sounding flustered. 

"I think-I think I like you." The words echoed through the room and Kuroo didn't think he'd ever been so nervous. Not even before a match. Kenma wasn't moving away, which was a good sign but Kuroo backed away anyway. He didn't want to suffocate Kenma after admitting his new found affections and he didn't want him to feel pressured to answer right away. 

For a few seconds, only the pitter-patter of rain filled the room. Then Kenma broke the silence.

"You mean in a more than friends way, right?" Kenma's cheeks were tinted pink, eyes locked on the handheld gripped tightly in his hands. 

"Yea." Kuroo mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "It's okay if-"

"Kuro! What if- what if I said I wouldn't mind that?" Kenma spoke quietly, nervous and fidgeting. Kuroo sucked in a breath and a giant smile spread across his face. Kenma still hadn't looked up, fingers pressing down the buttons of the device in his hands, even though the screen was black. 

"Kenma," Kuroo reached forward and gently turned his face so he could look him in the eyes. "I'd say that's amazing and I'd be extremely happy." He smiled and watched as a small smile tugged on the setters lips. Those lips. Kuroo leaned forward just a tiny bit, enough so they shared air. "Hey, Kenma, would you mind if kissed you?" Kuroo felt his chest ache in the best possible way as Kenma's cheeks blazed and he looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-yes!" Kuroo blinked at his words and his mouth formed an "o" shape. He nodded and went to back away. Kenma let out an adorable squeak and placed a hand on Kuroo's cheek to stop him from moving. He pulled his hand back immediately upon processing the action. "I meant, I meant you could, kiss me that is." He stuttered, face a flaming red.

Kuroo could've melted. (Jesus when had he become such a sap?) A smile crept onto his face and he leaned forward keeping his eyes locked with Kenma's. He watched as Kenma's eyes fluttered shut as he got closer. Kuroo let his own slip shut as he brushed his nose gently against Kenma's and tilted his head just slightly so their noses wouldn't bump. His lips hovered over Kenma's for a second before he gently placed his lips over Kenma's. Kuroo's heart raced when Kenma reacted almost immediately, moving his soft lips against Kuroo's. He reached forward and cupped Kenma's face in his hands. Their lips moved together gently in a closed mouth kiss that had Kuroo's stomach fluttering. 

Neither of them deepened the kiss, they both just enjoyed the feel of each other and the warmth the kiss provided. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Kenma shifted his body so he was actually facing Kuroo, sometime during the kiss Kenma had reached forward and gripped at the front of Kuroo's shirt and Kenma didn't look like he had any plan of removing them. Even as they caught their breath, Kuroo kept his hands cupping Kenma's face, thumbs rubbing circles into his cheeks.

Kenma looked up at him and smiled, making Kuroo's heart skip a beat. His face was warm and his lips were tingling and it felt amazing. He smiled back and Kenma let out a sudden strangled noise, a look a shock and realization on his face. 

"What?" Kuroo questioned concerned. His thumbs paused their movement.

"That was my first kiss." Kenma confessed, looking extremely embarrassed. Kuroo's eyes widened, he thought Kenma had been kissed before. He let out a quiet laugh. Kenma gave him an annoyed look. 

"That's cute. You're cute. I'm glad I could be your first." Kuroo smirked at the boy and watched as his cheeks turned scarlet. Kenma grumbled removing his hands from Kuroo's shirt and pushing away the hands cupping his face. Kuroo was about to apologize profusely and beg for forgiveness when Kenma leaned forward and buried his head in Kuroo's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Be quiet, you idiot. It's embarrassing." Kenma scolded, sounding muffled due to Kuroo's chest. Kuroo chuckled at the blonds' actions and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and tucking Kenma's head under his chin. He was right. He fits perfectly.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think its adorable. I hope to be your first for many other things." Kuroo cooed. Kenma huffed and grumbled unintelligible words. Kuroo shifted slightly and placed a kiss on the top of Kenma's head.

"You're a dork." Kenma commented pushing him away and reaching for the game he'd dropped during the kiss and clicked it back on. The screen lit up and Kenma began to push the buttons.

"Since we're together now, I can finally do this." Kuroo smirked. Kenma peeked at him with suspicion before glancing back down at his game. Kuroo reached forward, grabbing Kenma by the waist and pulling him towards him, earning a surprised yelp. Kuroo dragged Kenma so his back was against his chest and he was seated in between his legs. Kuroo hummed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Kenma's middle and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Much better." He hummed happily. Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Nerd." He commented before going back to his game.

"Yes, but I'm your nerd." Kuroo smirked and placed a kiss where Kenma's neck and jaw met.  

**Author's Note:**

> So any problems you noticed? Issues? Concerns? Comments? How was it?
> 
> Drop by my tumblr spaceboytsukki and leave requests/prompts if you want! Or if you just wanna say hi!(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
